


Oh no another highschool AU (aka I never named this one because I'm a tool)

by colorofmercury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/pseuds/colorofmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in an earthbound Highschool AU hastily nicknamed "Nerdstuck": in which the trolls and kids are in a club and go to cons. This fic has very little to do with cons, but that's the environment in which it was originally created.</p><p> </p><p>Also I think I've seen maybe two fanworks of this pairing in any form but whatevs. Rarepair appreciation?</p><p> </p><p>This fic contains Sollux<>Tavros and Jade<3Tavros</p><p>New note: Hahahaha so this came from an ongoing RP and this AU is where I first started shipping Sollux and Tavros. In multiple quadrants. Gosh they are such cuties.</p><p>ANYWAY I hope they are also cuties in this, because I have lots of feelings about them and I want to convey them properly.</p><p>Old fic again! I'm just uploading everything from LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no another highschool AU (aka I never named this one because I'm a tool)

"Hey Tavros," he whispers to you one night when everyone is mostly asleep, exhausted after the party. He's grinning. "I've got an idea."   
  
  
Sollux is… promiscuous, you think, is the polite way to say that, and although sophomore year hasn't even started, he's already got a reputation. You think he started getting it sometime in middle school, actually, but that could just have been him playing it up. Some people joke that he's been with half the people in your club  and he doesn't deny it, either, just sort of smirks suggestively or offers to make the percentage higher—you think he's usually joking. It's kind of hard to tell with him.   
  
  
Tonight, he's joking, but he's not offering to sleep with you. Well, you guess he sort of is, in a way, because he spends the night draped over you, but that wasn't what he wanted people to think.   
  
  
You were uncomfortable at first, not sure about being so close to someone you actually don't even talk to that much. But he's surprisingly comfy for being so bony, and even though he's lying half on you, he's by far the lightest person in your club, troll or human, so it really doesn't make much of a difference. You've fallen asleep before you know it.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
The next morning the rest of the club reacts as expected; some people laughing at how low Sollux has gone, some perhaps a little disturbed, some trying to figure out if it's a joke or not. It is, but Dave still tries to convince a rather sullen-looking Vriska that she owed him. It had been his conversation that had sparked the idea, after all ("Who do you want to bet Sollux wakes up with in the morning?"), and Sollux smiles to himself even as he feigns sleep.   
  
  
You giggle a little, trying to stop yourself so you won't ruin the illusion, but Sollux cracks an eye open and sort of shrugs at you. He must not mind, then. With that thought you grin and laugh quietly again,  loving the looks on your friends' faces as they piece the puzzle together. Sollux starts chuckling with you and neither of you stops for at least five minutes.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
Sollux starts coming over more often. It doesn't take you long to realize you actually made a friend with that joke of his, and the thought makes you happier. He makes fun of you more than he used to, which you think is his way of being friendly, but it's nothing as bad as… some people. Actually half the time his stabs at you make you smile, and when you laugh and tell him it was mean, he smiles back and says he's sorry. He doesn't really sound like he's sorry, but you know he never actually means to insult you.   
  
  
Most of the time when he comes over the two of you end up in a pile somewhere: sometimes he'll end up curled up on your lap without even letting you get out of your wheelchair. Other times, though, you would be on a couch or a bed, and often you would just lie there for hours, hardly talking and not needing to.   
  
  
You started referring to him as your cuddlebuddy, and although he objected to the name he didn't object to your other friend of the same title. You wouldn't have expected him to object, except when the troll in question came over unexpectedly (did he ever actually warn you, though?) when you and Sollux were lying on the couch, went on for a while about how magical cuddle puddles were, and proceeded to roll himself over the top of the couch to lie on both of you.   
  
  
You'd managed an, "Uh, Gamzee," at the sound of Sollux's choking noise, but apparently he had only taken this to mean he should shift over a little so he wasn't "fuckin' squishing the little guy, sorry man."   
  
  
Despite that mishap, Sollux doesn't seem to mind him now.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
He snarks about him on occasion, and about so many of your other friends, but moments later he'll sigh and apologize. You know now that he means it—when he talks like that he means exactly what he says—but he's exaggerating because he's in a bad mood, and he doesn't feel quite as strongly as he makes you believe.   
  
  
You talk more now than you used to. You know how easily he gets frustrated, and how to calm him down again. You know what his laugh sounds like when he's exhausted and every little thing is hilarious, and you know in that state you can say almost anything and get him doubled over again and wheezing. You know he's the best Starcraft player either of you knows, and you know he's proud of that. You know he pitches a fit when he loses a game.   
  
  
It's actually pretty funny.   
  
  
You're thinking about this one day when it just sort of clicks. You know him better than you know almost anyone. All his funny little quirks, all his problems, and what every sidelong glance means. When you think about it, you realize he knows quite a bit about you, too.   
  
  
What you don't know is if he came to the same conclusion, and it scares you a little.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
Your club has managed to get the funds together to go to another convention this year, and as always you're horribly excited to be there. Even if you kind of get pushed around and made fun of. ("There's nothing wrong with you, those assholes are just freaked out about trolls and think you're an easy target. Just ignore them," Sollux assures you with a sneer on his face. You wonder when you stopped having trouble understanding him through his lisp.)   
  
  
It's only the first day, but it feels like it's been such a long one, and a few hours in you run into Jade.   
  
  
You stutter more around her, and your stomach is convulsing in kind of unpleasant ways, but she doesn't seem to notice or mind and there is something so nice about being with her.   
  
  
Sollux made you promise to tell her you like her. After only a little begging, he'd agreed to let you do it after the convention.   
  
  
He had been so reassuring in that weird, kind of snippy way.   
  
  
Maybe you wouldn't wait after all.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
"Oh. Hey Tavros," he says, opening the door to your hotel room that night. "I didn't think you'd be here."   
  
  
"Yeah," you smile at him, so pleased with yourself, and notice that he looks kind of uneasy.   
  
  
When he sits down, you tell him about Jade. He looks genuinely happy for you. He tells you he knew you could do it, and his choice of verb makes you wonder.   
  
  
"So, what was up earlier?" you ask, remembering that he'd had that same vague air of uneasiness when you were talking before you'd left for the con.   
  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I guess I was just kind of out of it, it happens." He shrugs it off, and you wonder if anyone else would know he was lying.   
  
  
It takes some nagging, but you finally figure out that he's got a crush on someone. You keep pressing him, knowing he'll tell you eventually. He always tells you what's on his mind eventually.   
  
  
This time, though, he resists more than usual. He keeps insisting that it's stupid, it's nothing, just drop it. "Come on," you say, wheeling forward a bit. "I'm practically your moirail, you should tell me!" You said it without thinking and he freezes.   
  
  
The next few sentences are awkward, but after a moment he finally admits he feels comfortable with you, he feels like he really knows you, and you are spiked up on this confidence rush already because Jade accepted your awkward offer of a relationship and you ask him too, because you know you can. You both know you can.   
  
  
You are Tavros Nitram and you are an unstoppable dating machine, and you grin as you wrap your arms around your moirail.


End file.
